cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kht48/Ask Me Stuff! (Nearing Cytus II)
Hey guys!! So, It is less than 9 hours until the timer for CytusII runs out. In the mean time, ask me anything you want regarding what I think of the game! All of your questions will be feautured below when I edit them in. Ask as much as you please! I have more blogs to come! (Rules : Comments HAVE TO BE RELEVANT TO RAYARK, or they will be deleted. Break this twice, and I am giving a personal warning.) (This will also only display answers, go to comments for the questions.) 'From : Atlas' *If you think that your skills might get rusty from straying away from the game, then I would advise going back to it and practicing a bit before getting Cytus II. However, developers have confirmed that there are new features of the gameplay, so be mindful of that when you by CII. *I feel like Cytus and Deemo have both aged well in terms of challenges together, but Cytus takes it a bit too far, especially for when curious players enter in and end up playing T H I S by accident. For someone who is experienced, it may not be too bad, but newbies may experience some trouble with the more challenging ones provided. *Fingers. I have always played with my fingers because I can freely move them, instead of my fingers holding the screen up and my thumbs being limited because of that. 'From : WheatyTruffles' *My favorite character is actually a mix between Paff and Xenon. I don't know, ALL of them are actually really good characters in their own right, we just have to see what Rayark does with them. (Genre wise... Paff XD...) *Well, I personally believe it is certainly better than the original Cytus, and it is much more consistent, especially when you look at the charts in the trailer. Hell yeah, CII is an improvement. *I think that the gameplay mechanics from the first game are almost completely out the window. And for the love of god, if, by the rare chance, Rayark ever sees this, I do not want another Million DL Project again. This came from someone who had to pay their way to content while new players now get everything for free. 'From : Lory1050' *Not every reputation can be spotless, and sometimes, I genuinely think that Rayark cares, but has to put time into the big projects just to get them completed. And obviously, those have to take a long time knowing how beautiful they are. *Hell. No. The only thing that happens is the notes are swtiched around, that is it. There is really nothing else that can be done with that feature. *They probably know those kinds of people are sick in the head and wouldn't be affected by what they want. Besides, the fandom right now doesn't really seem to have those kinds of people... yet... But, we will see how everything goes. Category:Blog posts